The present invention relates to rotational speed reduction and reversing mechanisms.
Prior speed reduction mechanism fall generally into three general categories: positive finite ratio, positive infinite ratio, and non-positive ratio types.
Positive finite ratio types generally have fixed gears for speed reducers which give a specific speed reductional ratio. Examples of this are manual automobile transmissions where a clutch can be used to selectively pick one of several available gear ratios by engaging one of several sets of gears, and automobile automatic transmissions where each set of gears is provided with its own clutch for automatic gear ratio selection.
Positive infinite ratio types could be illustrated by variable pulley width belt drives. In this case as the width of the pulley on each end of the belt is varied, an infinitely variable ratio is obtained. However, the variable ratio is obtained only over a small range normally in the range from 1:2 to 2:1. This type mechanism cannot approach the 1:0 type rotational speed reductions or any type of directional reversals.
Non-positive ratio types such as fluid clutches are of a highly inefficient quality and are not closely related to the present invention.
The virtue of the present invention is that it provides a positive ratio rotational speed reduction and reversal which is infinitely variable and therefore provides capabilities which are not available from any other mechanism. In addition to providing features not presently available from current products the present invention is comprised of significantly fewer parts than many of the present products and should therefore be significantly less expensive to manufacture.
This invention possesses many other advantages, and has other purposes which may be made more clearly apparent from a consideration of a form in which it may be embodied. This form is shown in the drawings accompanying and forming part of the present specification. It will now be described in detail, for the purpose of illustrating the general principles of the invention; but it is to be understood that such detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense.